Meme TIBBS style
by MISTRESS-OF-THE-FORBIDDEN-SORT
Summary: Another Meme only this time NCIS


Copyright: I own my computer, pencil, and my 10 fingers. If I owned NCIS, Tony would be at Gibb's house constantly, working (AHEM) on the boat

******TIBBS******

_Lay me down- the Wreckers_

Tony knew a little something about breaking down. After all, he had been a teenager once in his life. He had gotten his heart broken so many times, it was practically all scars. How one 15 year-old's smile seeped through the cracks, he would never know but taking a look at his daughter up on the stage singing about her first heartbreak, he was glad that it had. "Oh Jethro, if you only got to meet her, she so much like you. It's not even funny." He said looking up at the sky, tears streaming freely down his cheeks.

******TIBBS******

_Cold- Crossfade_

Tony was so cold it wasn't even funny. He knew that if he didn't get out soon, his lungs would probably spread the disease faster. _Damn you Dad. _He thought coughing pushing against the freezer. As his vision started swimming, he sank down and cursed his old man for hating him so much. "TONY." _Gibbs _Tony thought as warmth circled him in his boss's arms.

******TIBBS******

_Make her fall in love with me song- George Strait _

Okay so Tony was a sucker for dancehalls. It wasn't his fault. He blames his 3rd nanny. She was from Texas and loved them. She would always take him and try to get him to dance with her cousins. He practically fell in love with George straight songs. Ah _the good ole' time _he thought, spinning the middle-aged Redhead in his arms. "Tony, you've gotten so much better."

******TIBBS******

_Not in love- starlight orchestra & singers_

Tony was not in love. That point was evident as he stared at the box in his hands in major surprise. "Ooo. Tony's got a secret admirer." Ziva teased. Tony rolled his eyes opening the box. His eyes widened and his hands shook as he sank down in his chair. All noise was gone as he looked at the painting. It was of him on asleep on a couch with a cat on his lap and a book over his heart. He actually had tears in his eyes. "I-I gotta go." He gulped, running for the elevator. It was a blur as he raced to the house where the painting had been done. He pounded on the door and when it was opened. "I love you." He said meeting Blue eyes.

******TIBBS******

_You're the one I want- John Barrowman remix_

Tony loved Classic movies. Heck, he had the grease soundtrack on his I-Pod, which would explain why Gibbs had that infernal You're the one I want song in his head. Well, Tony had gotten the idea to put it on Gibb's I-pod and played it all the freakin' time he was over. Gibbs looked at Tony dancing and thought _Yes, the title and dancing fits him._

******TIBBS******

_Shoulda said no- Taylor Swift_

Tony shoulda said no. he knew it was a bad idea but they pressured him and he did it. He broke Mary's heart and for what, A rep. Now, staring at Mary's headstone all those regrets came flying forward and he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. A stupid car crash, just another casuality of a Drunk driver. Tony was surprised as a young girl about 15 walked up to where he was.

"I'm sorry. Um, I wanted some time with my mother but…"

Tony looked up sharply and stared at the girl.

"Mother?"

The girl nodded, looking at the man who was coming up behind Tony.

"Mary was your mother?" She nodded again.

"What's your name?"

"Antonie."

******TIBBS******

_Tattoo- Jordin Sparks_

"it's just a tattoo." Tony said staring at the black heart inked onto his back shoulder. "One that symbolizes so many things." Gibbs remarked, rubbing the cream onto it. "Yeah, the many faces of Tony DiNozzo." Antonia said, laughing from her spot on the couch. "Shut it or you'll be grounded." "Don't worry, Dad, they only last forever. I would know. Mine has." She said smartly then ducking the flying missile, ran for the basement where the protection of her easel was.

******TIBBS******

_Waking up in Vegas- Katy Perry_

"Oh god, what did I do?" Tony moaned, rubbing his eyes. "I think you out drank the bartender." Gibbs said laughing.

"Oh, Shut up, boss. You did to. How come you don't have one?"

"Hangover cure straight from my teenager days. It's what you get for waking up in Vegas, married to a girl you met the night before."

"Wife number 4?

"Yep. Damn Vegas."

******TIBBS******

_Follow you home- Nickelback_

Tony knew he shouldn't be doing this but it was the only way to make sure Gibbs followed Ducky's orders of bed rest. He rolled his eyes as he saw the basement light come on. He got out and knocked on the door before going to the basement. "Ducky send you?" Gibbs asked, gruffly.

"Yep, go ahead and scream profanity or dig a grave and stick me 6 feet under but I have to make sure you follow his orders at risk of losing my tonsils." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have to follow me home to do it?"

"Yep."

******TIBBS******

_Famous in a Small town- Miranda Lambert_

"He actually did it." Gibbs said shaking his head as the girls all screamed at Tony's eight second victory. "Well boss, think I showed off enough?" Tony asked, finally getting through the throng of people. Gibbs looked at his smiling face. "I've been the star of the town since I was 17. You're always famous in a small town." He said, leaning in and whispering in Tony's ear. He walked away laughing at the expression on Tony's face. "Hey, I was born in a Big town. Cut me some slack." Tony yelled after him.

******TIBBS******


End file.
